The Hole
by Selonianth
Summary: What if when Ichigo tried to get his powers back instead of becomin a Vaizard something far different happened? Hiatus/Abandoned. Adopt but Inform.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hole**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters whatsoever. They all belong to whoever wrote them which doesn't matter.

**Summary**: What if when Ichigo tried to get his powers back instead of becoming a Vaizard something far worse happened?

Ichigo's POV

I fell at Bayakuya's feet, bleeding from my chest and shoulders from multiple slashes, and stabs, from Renji and Bayakuya's Zanpakto. I couldn't move when they took Rukia from me. I couldn't stop them from taking her. I thought I was going to die when the rain stopped falling on my head. I didn't realize what was going, on because I was about to pass out, but before I did I heard, "Oh dear, Kurosaki-san your in terrible shape. I simply cannot let his child die this way," from above me then I passed out.

I awoke in a futon in a room I did not recognize. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain in my abdomen forced me to lay back down. I heard footsteps come to the old Japanese style door and open it. In walked a Blond man with a white and green stripped hat, and clogs. He smiled at the fact that I was awake and said "You had better stay put your injuries aren't fully healed yet."

"Hey hat and clogs what the hell am I doing here," I asked.

Hat and clogs frowned and said "Is that anyway to thank someone who saved you from bleeding to death? Who will give you back your Shinigami Powers? That is if you want to go save Rukia from the execution block in Soul Society."

This made me frown "What do you mean execution block and how do you know about Soul Society," I interrogated.

"Transferring ones powers to a human is a crime punishable by death. As for the second question you'll have to wait a while for that," Hat and clogs answered "Oh and my name isn't Hat and Clogs its Urahara," Urahara added.

I shrugged and asked "Just how are we going to go about getting my powers back?"

He smirked and said "You just leave that up to me. However you should know that it is slightly... life threatening."

I shrugged, "I can do life threatening," I replied. He smirked and placed his hands on my gut and muttered something, his hands glowed blue and the stitches and bandages fell off to reveal my wounds healing themselves. "Now lets go train," He replied standing and walking out as I followed him.


	2. Deletion Petition

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth


End file.
